musiquefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Laurent Tixier
Laurent Tixier est un artiste, auteur, metteur en scène, musicien, compositeur et chanteur français, autodidacte dans tous ces domaines, né le 2 septembre 1962 à Étampes. Il réside en Vendée, est marié et père de deux enfants. Biographie Chercheur et collecteur pendant 10 ans (1985 – 1995) de chansons, de témoignages de vie et de musiques traditionnelles en Bretagne et Vendée auprès des personnes âgées. Fondateur du Groupe YOLE en 1990. Concerts avec YOLE en Europe de 1990 à 2002 (date de dissolution du groupe par Laurent Tixier). Ensemble qualifié de « groupe phare de la musique traditionnelle française » par la presse spécialisée dans les années « 90 ». Plusieurs distinctions pour les CD. Professeur de vielle à roue au Conservatoire de Musique de l’Abbaye de Sainte Croix aux Sables d’Olonnes en 1990 et 1991. Publication des recherches sur l’histoire de « La Vielle en Vendée » en 1986 aux éditions CAD. Son ouvrage développe la caractéristique particulière, unique en Europe, de la lutherie de vielle aux Pays des Olonnes. Cofondateur de la « Compagnie Outre Mesure » en 1996 (musique à danser de la Renaissance française), a œuvré avec cet ensemble dans les plus grands festivals de Musique Ancienne comme le Festival de Musique Baroque d’Ambronnay ou encore dans des sites historiques (châteaux d’Azay le Rideau, de Chambord, d’Amboise…). Plusieurs distinctions pour les CD. Musicien concertiste sur de nombreuses tournées en France et à l’étranger (Belgique, Espagne, Italie, Irlande, Allemagne, Pologne, Bulgarie, Hongrie, Territoires d’Outre-Mer…) et participation à l’enregistrement de près de discographiques. En 2004, initiateur et le Coordinateur Général des « Championnats de France et Championnats du Monde d’Escrime Artistique» regroupant une vingtaine de partenaires institutionnels et privés. Consultant artistique et poly-instrumentiste auprès de Nick GLENNIE-SMITH (compositeur hollywoodien – Gladiator – We are Soldiers…) pour la musique de la cinéscénie du Puy du Fou où Laurent Tixier enregistra une quinzaine d’instruments de musique anciens. En 2005, création et structuration du premier « Conservatoire National d’Escrime Ancienne » (CNEA), en résidence au Château d’Apremont et à Rocheservière (85) de 2010 à 2014. En parallèle, création du spectacle intitulé « Maîtres Sonneurs et Maîtres d’Armes » dans le cadre de la résidence offerte par la scène conventionnée de Sablé sur Sarthe. Création qui associait « A Sei Voci » et le CNEA. Président du « Conservatoire National d’Escrime Ancienne » (CNEA ) qui reçoit en 2012, le titre de « Champion du Monde d’Escrime Artistique » (Portugal 2012) avec une médaille d’Or et « Vice-Champion du Monde » avec une médaille d’Argent sur les deux sélections présentés. En 2006, à la demande du WWF, pour la clôture du Forum de création de l’ « Alliance pour la Planète » écriture du spectacle one man show : « Le Lycanthrope », diffusé la même année en régions Pays de la Loire et Rhône-Alpes. Création en 2007, les « Rencontres Internationales des solistes du Monde» (en Espagne et en France) Metteur en scène et directeur artistique de la pièce « Les Trois Mousquetaires » regroupant l’orchestre baroque La Symphonie du Marais, et plus de 20 acteurs professionnels pour une fresque des « arts croisés » dans le Cloître de la Cathédrale de Luçon en 2006. Concertiste à l’Université « Dharma » dans le cadre des « Rencontres » de « Chevaleries Sacrées d’Orient et d’Occident » (octobre 2008) Parrain de l’Eco Site de Karma Ling - L’un des plus importants Centre Bouddhiste en France (38). Participe, en 2012, aux « Rencontres de Saint Hugon » et rédige sa conférence pour la publication des actes du colloque dans le cadre de l’Université Rimay Nalanda. 2009, chanteur, comédien et musicien pour rejoindre les quelques 100 artistes réunis autour de l’Opéra Rock « Anne de Bretagne ». Fait partie des 12 stars du projet avec Tri Yann, Nilda Fernandez, Didier Squiband, Barclay James Harvest, Ange… Puis, en 2014, au Zénith de Nantes : Le Ballet Celtique « Tristan et Yseult » avec l’interprétation de l’un des 3 rôles principaux auprès des quelques 70 artistes du projet. Travaille également sur une série de concerts avec la « Symfonie du Marais » sur les Noëls de Delalande. En 2010, intègre le Concert d’Astrée pour une série de concerts dans le cadre des « Solistes d’Astrée ». Intervenant dans l’émission des « Racines et des Ailes » (fin 2011) et sur ARTE « Histoires made in France » (mars 2014) Après 10 ans de collaboration, les spectacles de Laurent Tixier sont désignés : « Identitaires de la ville et du Château Royal de Blois », en 2014. Scénarios et mises en scènes * Mars 2016 : Écriture et mise en scène du spectacle, « Nuit Blanche », au Logis de la Chabotterie (85), dans le cadre des « Commémorations du 220 anniversaire de la mort du général Charrette ». 2016 accueille les spectacles d’été sur les sites des Châteaux de Blois, d’Apremont et de la Chabotterie. * 2015, le spectacle « Le Livre de la Discorde » écrit et mis en scène par Laurent Tixier, est produit au Château Royal de Blois, pendant la saison estivale. * 2014, 2015 et 2016, le spectacle « La Virée des Mauclerc » écrit et mis en scène par Laurent Tixier, a été produit au Logis de la Chabotterie (Site-Musée), en Vendée, pendant les saisons estivales du site. * Le spectacle « Taberna » sera joué durant toute la saison estivale du Château d’Apremont de 2014 et 2015. * 2010, 2011 et 2012, le spectacle « Vinaigrette et pousse Rapière » écrit et mis en scène par Laurent Tixier, a été produit au Château d’Apremont, en Vendée, pendant les saisons estivales du site. * Écriture et mise en scène d’ « Escrime de Lèse-majesté » pour la saison estivale de 2013 et 2014 ainsi qu’un premier festival de cape et d’épée « Rencontre d’Escrime Ancienne de Théâtre et de Spectacle » au Château d’Apremont (août 2013) * Écriture et mise en scène pour la saison estivale de 2010 et 2011 du Château Royal de Blois du spectacle « 1577 » dans le cadre de l’exposition Henri III « Fêtes et Crimes à la Renaissance ». Puis « Taberna » pour la saison estivale de 2012 et enfin, « A Double Tranchant » pour la saison estivale de 2013 et 2014. * 2010, écriture et mise en scène du spectacle d’Arts Croisés «1610 - La Taverne » pour l’année Henry IV avec quelques 27 artistes professionnels en Pays de la Loire. * En 2008, 2009 et 2010, Forteresse de Montrichard, écriture et mise en scène de « 1249 – Fées et Chevaliers », regroupant près de 120 acteurs pour quelques 36 représentations nocturnes. Écriture et mise en scène, également, de « l’Enfant chevalier », spectacle diurne de 2008 et en 2009 et 2010 « Amaury, fils du Dragon » pour 30 comédiens professionnels et bénévoles. * En 2007 et 2008, au Château Royal de Blois, création d’un spectacle (scénario, mise en scène et direction) où se mêlent Théâtre, Escrime et Musique Ancienne aux et siècles « D’Âmes en Lames » joué 368 fois. Écriture et mise en scène pour 2009 du spectacle « Vinaigrette et pousse Rapière ». Saison estivale du château. Publications http://www.laurent-tixier.com/publications * Déculture et Déconfiture - Essai - 100 P. Éditions Charles Corlet - TIXIER 2016 * D’Âmes en Lames – les Grands Duels de l’Histoire - 244 P. Éditions Charles Corlet - TIXIER 2016 * La Tragédie des Acteurs ou Scène de Guerre - 190 P. Éditions Charles Corlet - TIXIER 2014 (tragi-comédie publiée en 2015 aux éditions Charles Corlet, « La Tragédie des Acteurs ou Scène de Guerre », qui se voit attribuer le « Label » de la Mission Nationale du Centenaire de la Première Guerre Mondiale, avec mention « Focus ». La dramaturgie a été jouée en novembre 2015, à Luçon, au Théâtre Milandy. Le livre reçoit le « Coup de Cœur du Prix Pierre Jakez Hélias » de l’Association des Écrivains Bretons en octobre 2016.) . * Dossier Spécial Vielle Trad Magazine, 54, 30-33, TIXIER 1997 * La Vielle en Vendée Édition CAD, L.TIXIER 1988 * La Vielle en Pays Vendéen Tradition Vivante, 8, 51-56, TIXIER 1986 * Research and Renaissance of the vielle in the Vendée, Sinfonye, 6, 21-26, L. Tixier, 1986 Participations filmographiques * Noël au Moyen Âge, Buena Vista pour TF1 (Disney) 1996 * Les Vendéens (Film long métrage + K7 vidéo) Jacques Dupont pour France 3, 1993 * Vent de galerne (Film long métrage) Bernard Favre, Century Fox, 1989 * Sous les pavés, la terre (Film long métrage) Thierry Kruger et Pablo Girault, Brut Productions, 2009 *Des Racines et des Ailes - France 3 - 2011 *Histoires Made in France - ARTE - 2014 *Les 100 Lieux qu'il faut voir - France 5 - 2016 Distinctions Prix littéraire "Coup de Cœur Pierre Jakez Hélias 2016" pour Laurent Tixier Médaille d’Argent avec Palmes et Couronne de la « Ligue Universelle du Bien Public au titre de la défense de la culture et du patrimoine 7 octobre 2011, à l’UNESCO Médaille d'Honneur du département de la Vendée en 2011 Citoyen d'Honneur de la ville de Commequiers en 2009 Le 14 juillet 2008, Madame Christine Albanel en sa qualité de Ministre de la Culture et de la Communication lui décernait le titre de Chevalier de l’Ordre des Arts et des Lettres. Cette distinction lui a été remise de façon officielle le 20 septembre 2008 à Commequiers (Vendée). Discographie * Tristan et Yseult - Alan simon - Les Editions de l'Enchanteur - Verycords - 2014 * Opéra rock "Anne de Bretagne" - Babaïka Productions - 2010 * Compagnie Outre-Mesure et Laurent Tixier Édition Intégral 2007 « Itinéraire d’un vielliste au siècle» (2 récompenses) * Compagnie Outre-Mesure « Orchésographie » Édition Intégral 2006 - triple album - (1 récompense) * Compagnie Outre-Mesure « Dansez Renaissance » Édition Intégral 2001/2006 (2 récompenses) * Yole « Atlantic » Édition Frémeaux & Associés 2000 (2 récompenses) * Yole « A 600 lieues » Édition Eden Productions 1998 (1 récompense) * Yole « A la Source » Édition Several Records Madrid 1994 * Yole « L’amour d’Eloïse » Édition Several Records Madrid 1993 * Yole « Chants et Musiques de Vendée » Édition Eden Productions 1992/1997 * Yole « Musique Ancienne en Vendée » Édition Eden Productions 1990/1997 * Yole et Joaquin Diaz « Affinités » Édition Caskabel S.L. 1995 * Cinescenie du Puy du Fou par Nick Glennie-Smith 2003 * Gaia « Alan Simon » Édition Isis Music 2003 * Pays de La Loire « Le pays des harmonies » Édition Pays de la Loire 2002 * La Marienne « Un bal en Vendée » Édition Eden Productions 1996/1998 * La Marienne « Chap’ti l’va loin » Édition Eden Productions 1991/1997 * La Marienne « Poitou-Vendée » Édition M.A.D. 1988 * « Bal à la maison » Édition Trad Magazine 2002 * Le petit orchestre de Vendée « Un Noël en Vendée » Édition Grasla Productions 1999 * « L’Appel de Saint-Jacques » Éditions JADE 1999 * Paco Diez Édition conférencier Records Madrid 1997 * Stella Maris « vol.1 » Édition Eden Productions 1996 * Habas Verdes « En el jardin de la hierba buena » Édition conférencier Records Madrid 1996 * Charrette « L’homme et sa légende » Édition Eden Productions 1996 * Cinq volumes de chants de marins aux Édition Mémoire des Vendéens : ** Compilation 1993 ** Fi d’vess 1992 ** Ah be veruz 1991 ** Ent’vergue et raban 1990 ** In pien bas d’armor... ben affetaë 1989 * Deux volumes sur « La chasse en Vendée » aux Édition Mémoire des Vendéens ** Canoere 1992 ** La Chasse Galery 1991 Notes et références Catégorie:Musicien français Catégorie:Chanteur français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Metteur en scène français Catégorie:Chevalier des Arts et des Lettres Catégorie:Naissance en 1962